


Stolen Moment

by alynwa



Series: Picfic Tuesday Challenge [47]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Stolen Moment

 

Illya unlocked the door and stepped aside to allow his companion to walk ahead of him.  “After you,” he said gallantly as he bent from the waist and raised his arm to guide the way.

 

“Why, thank you, kind sir,” April giggled as she entered the room and looked around.  “Illya, this is beautiful!  However did you find the time to find this place?”

 

He walked up behind her and gently pulled her into his body by wrapping his arms around her waist.  “When I was a student here in Paris, one of my KGB duties was spying on the Soviet diplomats based in France.  One of them had a mistress that he used to meet here in this hotel.  I had several opportunities to see how lush and decadent the rooms are when I would arrive early and place bugs and recording devices.  Do not worry; there are none in here.  I checked.”

 

“I see.”  She turned in his arms and placed her arms around the Russian’s neck.  “Now I understand why you wanted Napoleon and Mark to take the prisoners to the Paris office.  Aren’t we supposed to be somewhere, too?” she asked as she dropped a quick kiss on his lips.

 

“We have the night off; I _do_ have the ear of our CEA, after all.  He said he would take Mark barhopping until they either cannot drink another drop or they each have a companion for the night.  Believe me, we will not be disturbed.  The room service menu is on the nightstand.  I am going to start a fire.  Would you please order dinner for us, a bottle of vodka for me and whatever you would like to drink for yourself?”

 

“Of course, Darling.  Do you have any preferences?”

 

Illya’s face lit up with his true smile as he looked at the woman he found himself more and more attracted to every day.  “I trust you, April; you decide.”

 

The two of them sat before the now roaring fire, the remnants of their meal set off to the side.  “Thank you, April,” he whispered as he kissed her temple tenderly.

 

She leaned into him and lifted his hand to kiss it.  “I should be the one thanking you, Darling, for this lovely meal and absolutely beautiful evening.  Everything has been wonderful.”

 

The Russian laughed softly as he cuddled her closer.  She rubbed his arm as she thought, _He very rarely laughs; it’s a nice sound.  I’m glad he feels so comfortable around me._

 

“Oh, April.  I am not thanking you for this evening.  I am thanking you for _everything._ I want you to know…I _hope_ you know that your friendship, your…being with me means so much to me.  _You_ mean so much to me.  It is not just the sex… _Chyort!_ This is not coming out right at all!”

 

April leaned forward and stood gracefully.  She held out her hand and waited until he took it and stood beside her.  “It’s all right, Darling.  I understand.  We are agents.  You love me.  I love you, too.  We are not in love, but we love each other.  Do I love you more than I love my partner?  Truth be told, my darling, I don’t know and I hope never to have to find out.  Can you say different?  Do you want to test who you love more; me or Napoleon?”

 

“Nyet.”

 

“Let’s hope we never have to choose.  I have an idea to get our minds off such serious thoughts.”  She pulled him closer and began to unbutton his shirt.

 

“I think I like your idea,” Illya said before unzipping her dress.  “Let’s get those pillows off the bed.”

 

Napoleon was reviewing his portion of their mission report as he sat on the UNCLE jet waiting for liftoff.  A shadow crossed the paper and Illya sat down next to him.  April was belting herself in next to Mark.  He smiled and winked at his partner.  “Did you have a good night, Tovarisch?”

 

“I did, indeed.  Thank you, _moy brat,_ for letting April and me spend some time together before we left Paris.”

 

“You are more than welcome, Partner Mine.”  He glanced back at the other agents who were engaged in their own quiet conversation.  “Has April told Mark about the two of you?”

 

“I do not know.  I have decided that is between them.  I only know that _my_ partner knows and that is enough.”

 

Napoleon smiled at Illya.  “Fair enough,” he replied.    

 

 

 


End file.
